


Coffee dates

by itsonlydana



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, season two klaus, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: After crushing on the mysterious man in her coffeeshop for long enough, the reader finally talks to Klaus.++++“Coffee is enough.” His smile almost made you melt and you were just able to detach yourself from his captivating green eyes and his full, curved eyelashes, as he put his chin on his hand. “Maybe there would be another tiny request, would you like to sit with me?”
Relationships: Klaus Hagreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Coffee dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English (it isn't my main language) so please be honest with criticism or suggestions to improve my writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic nevertheless!

"Could I call your behavior stalking?"

"What?" Squeaking, you drove over to your friend and colleague, who leaned grinning at the counter of the small coffee shop, her arms crossed in front of her chest. With a nod, she pointed in the direction of the man at the small corner table that fell under your waitress. Uncertainly, you glanced back at the man before speaking up: "Tz, I don't know what you mean." You quickly reached for a rag and wiped over the counter you had already cleaned ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, sure", your friend laughed and threw a dry towel at you. "And that's why you make sure you serve him every day and start drooling when he enters the shop. For god's sake, you almost have hearts in your eyes." - " Shh! If you yell any louder, he'll hear!" You interrupted her as her voice grew. " Aren't you on your break? I can handle him by myself."

She laughed knowingly, but then put off her yellow apron, winked at you, and disappeared through the back door.

So there was just him, you and your not-so-small crush. You secretly watched him from the place behind the cashier. Everything about this man was fascinating; from the light hippy style of his white coat, the baby-blue-white striped skirt that flowed around his thin legs. He sat right next to the fan, whose air played with his silky-looking brown hair falling on his naked shoulders. He had sharp cheekbones on which you could cut yourself, green eyes that could drown everyone in them but despite his smile, this happiness never managed to dispel the sadness in his eyes.

Maybe that was one of the many reasons why you could never really think of anyone else when he was there. Your friend once described it as Helper Syndrome but let's be honest, who could resist such a mystery of man?

"Sweetheart? Can I get more coffee please?"

"Of course, a moment!"  
His voice alone caused your hands to start shaking, not practic with a hot pot in them. On the way to him, you saw the tattoo on his right wrist, a black umbrella in a circle and as he pushed his empty cup towards you, you could recognize ´Goodbye' in his palm. Before you could think about your thoughts, you started talking: "My mother always said, ´child, if you ever put this stuff under your skin, make sure you always tie something to it!´" As soon as you had uttered the words in your mother's mocking voice, you regretted it. Why did you think it was a good idea to make yourself a fool in front of him?

Slowly the man raised his head. He held his gaze for a few seconds, then rushed it to the empty seat next to him, like someone sat there and suddenly a smile burst out of him. Giggling loudly and clapping his hands, he had his fun while the blood was shooting into your cheeks.  
Rarely you had wished so much to be able to dissolve in the air or turn back time. You could practically hear your friend: "God job, Y/N!"

Smile and continue, smile and continue.. - "Oh, please stay! I haven´t laughed like that in a long time." That and his soft hand around your wrist when you wanted to put your plan into action, actually made you stop for a while.

Deeply breathing, you summed up all your courage:"I am very pleased that you enjoyed yourself but I have to work and have no time to play your entertainer or clown."  
Immediately the little laughter lines on his cheeks disappeared and a touch of worry lay in his tone after he had looked at the little red name tag over your chest: "Y/N. Y/N, that´s not what I meant. We-I mean, I just had to think about how right your mother was. Because I´m sure I´ll always be able to do something with these works of art" He let go of your wrist and you almost caught yourself missing the contact. 

Fortunately, this need was suppressed by your up bubbling smile as soon as he waved with both hands and you were able to read the letters of ´Hello' on his other hand. "Yes, I think you can work with this for the rest of your life." You laughed while filling up his cup. The embarrassments were long forgotten.

"Can I get you anything else? Our cheesecake is pretty good." In the end, you winked at him and even surprised yourself with this confidence.

"Coffee is enough." His smile almost made you melt and you were just able to detach yourself from his captivating green eyes and his full, curved eyelashes, as he put his chin on his hand. "Maybe there would be another tiny request, would you like to sit with me Y/N?" "I don´t know if I can, I´m still working."  
Oh, it was pathetic how desperate your voice sounded. But that didn't seem to stop him. He looked around the empty shop and clicked quietly with his tongue. 

What would be the worst that could happen? Your friend could come back from her break and would tease you with your crush, but that was nothing new. And you could get up for a new customer anytime. 

Sighing, you sat down in the seat across from him. A few moments followed in which you silently watched each other, whereby you practically had to force yourself from not looking at his free upper body. In the middle of his flat stomach was another tattoo, a temple with Asian letters. Could he become even more attractive? The urge to touch every centimeter of his face, to feel how soft his skin is, whether his hair is really as silky as it looks, became too big and you wiggled on your seat. The situation was not necessarily made easier by his intrusive gaze, watching every move you made with such interest that made you blush.

"What should I call you if you order your coffee in the future?", you asked as a distraction from yourself and your racing heart. His smile became a smirk and he stretched out his ´Hello' hand. "Klaus. And in private you can call me whatever you want, God, Prophet, love of your life?"  
Your cheeks felt like they were on fire. You weren't used to being flirted with, let alone by someone like Klaus. "Klaus, winner of the people, that explains the ego." You looked at him challengingly. There it was again, the inexplicable self-confidence that pushed your self-doubt and fears into a dark corner of your brain.

A sparkle flashed in Klaus' eyes and in the same provocative way as before he raised your hand in his and breathed a kiss on your knuckles: "Then be my partner if I win the people, my beauty." If you wouldn't be sitting down, you´d definitely get on your knees before Klaus. His words made butterflies flutter in your stomach, fireworks explode, and heat spread all over your body.

"You really know how to wrap a lady around your finger, Klaus."  
"All that comes from me is the truth."  
"I'm flattered, but where did your sudden interest come from? Last week you paid with two hair ties and a dollar and shrugged your shoulders when I complained. You wanna make it up to me now?" You leaned back reproachfully.

Klaus opened his mouth playfully in shock and shook his head. "Never! "He raised his hands and breathed heavily. "I agree, the paying-thingy was not okay, but I had a very nice day today and I wondered what could make it even more perfect. Exactly, a nice conversation with the cute waitress, who pretends I don´t see her looks."

By the end of his sentence, you were sure that he had noticed what was going on inside you and that he was the trigger. It wasn´t even worth hiding anymore. After considering whether he was just playing with you, or actually had serious intentions, you leaned your chin on both hands and smiled at him nicely.  
"The cute waitress is free from 7:30 p. m. today and has nothing to do. I suggest I keep working, you pay your coffee with money this time, and we´ll keep this conversation going in a bar and see where the evening takes us. If you want of course."

You saw how his pupils dilated and his breath faltered. His tongue ran over his lips, moistened them and he swallowed heavily. Just as he could read you like an open book, you could clearly see his thoughts circling. Your blood started to boil as soon as he stretched out his hand and stroked his index finger over your nose, further down, and finally put his finger on your lips. "How could I turn down this kind of offer?", he whispered under his breath and exchanged his index finger with his thumb to follow the curve of your lips. You could feel your hot breath against his hand, as he pulled your lip down with his thumb. "But we both know that I will not pay for the coffee my beautiful."

And with that, he stood up to leave, stopped just for a second to pet your head, and walked with a jumping step out the store. Before the door closed, he yelled joyfully: "I'll pick you up at eight!"

You couldn´t even hear the doorbell chiming, the only thing you heard was your heartbeat; loud and as if it was nearly bursting out of your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged season two in .. like three days? And i really fell in love with Klaus's new look and especially with his long hair. I´m not sure how to survive until season three so if you want: hit me up with fanfic requests


End file.
